


Misunderstandings

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, everything is just one big misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek got the date wrong, Stiles thought Derek was cheating, Laura showed up unexpectedly, it was all just one big misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt from a friend :)
> 
> no beta so let me know if there are any mistakes 
> 
> enjoy :)

Stiles was excited. He and Derek had been friends for a while now and after years of pining, they finally got together. 

They had been on 2 official dates so far and later that evening was their 3rd date. Stiles had a feeling things were going to go really well with them and he couldn’t wait. 

He spent the early part of the evening showering and getting ready, carefully choosing an outfit and mentally preparing himself for the date. 

It felt a bit odd. He and Derek had known each other for so long and they were finally at the next level in their relationship. 

Stiles got to the restaurant 15 minutes early, taking a seat at the bar and ordering himself a beer to calm his nerves while he waited. 

He finished one beer, ordering another while he waited for Derek. They planned to meet at 7 but it was now 7:30pm. He was nervously peeling the label on his beer as time went on and Derek still wasn’t there. 

Derek was usually extremely punctual and it was highly unlikely of him to be this late. Stiles keep checking his phone, hoping to see he had a missed call or text from Derek explaining why he was late. 

Meanwhile, Derek was ecstatic. His older sister Laura was finally home. She had spent the last 5 years traveling the world and rarely ever came home. She surprised Derek, showing up at his place with their favorite take-out food and a big smile on her face. 

They spent majority of the night talking about Stiles. Laura was so happy Derek had finally found someone and ever since Derek met Stiles, he was always talking about him. Laura was constantly telling Derek to just go for it and ask him out and she was so proud of her little brother for finally doing it. 

Derek went on and on about everything he loved about Stiles. How smart he was, how beautiful he was, how much he made him laugh, the list went on and on. 

“Laura, he’s amazing. And we have a date tomorrow night. And I think we’re going to sleep together finally. Which usually wouldn’t be a big deal but it’s him, you know. He’s just- he’s everything to me. And I need it to be perfect. I’m sure it will be though.”

“Oh Der I’m so happy for you. I can’t wait to finally meet this guy.”

Derek was so happy his sister was finally back; he didn’t hear his phone ringing in the other room.

It was just past 8pm and Stiles was getting pitying looks from all the restaurant workers. They could tell that he had been stood up and they tried their best to leave him alone while he waited. 

Stiles was starting to get worried now because Derek always answered his phone. He paid for his beers and left the restaurant. 

He drove out to Derek’s house and when he pulled onto the street, he saw another car in the driveway. 

He pulled his car to the side, putting it in park before going into full-blown panic mode. Derek had someone else over. Derek was seeing someone else. Derek was cheating on him. 

Stiles knew he wasn’t good enough for Derek but he never pegged Derek for the kind of guy to cheat. Stiles figured he’d be decent enough to break up with someone before going after someone else. 

Stiles knew this was inevitable though. He knew he would never be enough for Derek. He was just a little too loud, a little too clumsy, a little too much. 

Stiles blinked away the tears from his eyes, taking a deep breath before starting to drive again. He had to go past Derek’s house in order to turn around and when he drove past, he glanced towards the window. 

In the window, Stiles saw Derek sitting on the couch, and across from him was the back of someone’s head. She had dark hair and whatever she just said made Derek laugh. 

Stiles drove home, taking off his nice clothes before falling into bed and crying himself to sleep.

Stiles woke up the next morning; dried tear tracks staining his face. He knew he had to break up with Derek sooner rather than later because he couldn’t deal with this any longer. 

Derek checked his phone the next morning to find tons of missed calls and texts from Stiles. All of the texts were asking where he was and if he was okay. 

Where he was? Was he supposed to be somewhere last night? Did they have plans? 

He closed out the messages app and caught a glimpse of the calendar app. Today was the 6th. He thought it was the 5th. Their date was on the 5th. Which means their date was last night and he totally stood Stiles up. 

He panicked immediately, calling Stiles right away. He call went unanswered so Derek sent him a quick text saying he’d be over to explain in half an hour. 

He jumped in the shower, already thinking of ways to make it up to Stiles for standing him up. 

He got dressed and grabbed his phone to see a new text from Stiles. 

‘No need to explain, I understand. Sorry I wasn’t enough but I hope she’s everything you’ve ever wanted.’

Derek read the text over and over again. None of it made sense. He got in his car, making his way over to Stiles’ to sort this all out. 

 

Stiles planned on moping around a lot today. He got a text from Derek saying he wanted to “explain” but Stiles didn’t want an explanation. He figured the less he knew, the better. He didn’t want to know about her. Or how perfect she was. 

He made himself another cup of coffee and settled down on the couch for a day of lazing around on the couch. 

He was on his third episode of Friends when someone knocked on the door. He threw off his blanket and got up, hoping it was just some solicitor he could get rid of right away. 

He opened the door and on the other side was Derek. Stiles took one glance at him before moving to shut the door in his face. 

Derek put his hand out, catching the door before it could close. 

“Wait no I need to explain Stiles.”

“What is there to explain Derek? You want her and not me. At least you could have had the courtesy to call me beforehand and cancel the date. Because I showed up at the restaurant and waiting for so long and being stood up in a very public place is so horribly embarrassing Derek.”

“Her? What are you talking about? I wanted to explain how I got the date wrong. I thought today was the 5th. And my sister Laura came back to town last night to surprise me. And I spent all night with her and I didn’t have my phone on me and I only got your texts this morning. I didn’t mean to stand you up babe you know I’d never do that. I thought after our date it would be a big night for us and I totally screwed this up.”

“Sister….Laura…oh god.” Stiles was speechless. He totally misunderstood the whole situation.

“Stiles, what’s going on?” 

“Okay so I may have driven past your house last night. And I saw the unfamiliar car and a brunette girl through the window and I just assumed you were seeing someone else on the side.”

“You thought I was cheating on you? Why would you-what- I don’t understand?”

“I don’t know Der. I mean- look at me. And look at you. You are so unbelievably out of my league. So I figured that if you found someone more suitable for you, I couldn’t blame you.”

Derek didn’t say anything, just looking at Stiles in disbelief that he thought Derek would ever cheat on him. 

“Well, this is awkward. My insecurities almost ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Derek didn’t know how to tell Stiles that he was it for him. So instead of trying to find the words, he kissed Stiles instead. 

It was sweet and passionate and loving and Derek hoped it was conveying everything he felt towards Stiles. 

“So, can we pretend I didn’t think you were cheating on me…with your sister,” Stiles asked when they finally pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other.

“Yeah, although when I tell Laura this, I don’t think she’ll ever let you live this down.”

She definitely didn’t let Stiles forget about it but it made for a great story during her toast at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
